Flight and Fall
by Walks-the-Umbra
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic........ don't be too brutal. ^_^ Describes Vanyel's feelings after the death of Tylendel.


## Flight and Fall

This is my first attempt at doing something resembling a 'songfic'. I have no idea if I'm even doing it right! But I'll do it nonetheless. I'm trying to convey my sadness at the death of one of my favorite characters. *sniffle* Oh, poor 'Lendel..... 

Disclaimer - Tylendel, Vanyel, Withen and Savil all belong to Mercedes Lackey, and not me. Although I sure wish I could own 'Lendel and Vanyel...... ^_^;; And the song, "Viva Forever" is done by the Spice Girls. I don't own that either......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vanyel tosses and turns in his bed, restless, plauged my dark thoughts and nightmares, and still not able to awaken. Tylendel is dead, comes the thought. Dead, and it's all his fault. He drove his lover to suicide. If he'd only been closer, more understanding. If he'd been more in control.......

The memories flood back to him, overwhelming him........

_Do you still remember  
How we used to be?_

Vanyel and Tylendel sit in the corner of the room, sharing a book between them, Savil watching. Tylendel's help with History is exactly what Vanyel needs at that moment. Well, Tylendel's company was more than enough. Without looking up, Van could feel that Savil didn't disapprove of this. He had been so afraid she would. But being with 'Lendel now was so perfect........

_Feeling together, believe in whatever  
My love has said to me._

Savil takes her place in a chair, Tylendel on the edge of the bed. Vanyel positions himself on the floor by 'Lendel's feet, shifting until he gets fully comfortable. Looking at him, Savil gives a small smile. Vanyel isnt entirely sure why.

The talk begins. How his love must be kept secret. How Withen must never find out. How _no one_ must ever find out. It hurts him to hear his Aunt say these things, and hurts him more when his love agrees with her. But inside, he knows it's for the best. Should his father ever find out about this.......

_Both of us were dreamers,  
Young love in the sun_

Vanyel sits, nestled by the roots of a large tree, Tylendel's head in his lap, slanted rays of sun illuminating them both. So comfortable here. So secluded. The perfect place to be with his love. 

Tylendel's brow creases in pain, and Vanyel wonders if it's one of those headaches ylendel claimed. Hesitantly, he starts massaging 'Lendel's temples, feeling him relax, and watching a smile come on his face. 

_Felt like my Savior, my spirit I gave you.  
We'd only just begun._

"Ashke, ashke, I don't deserve you....." Tylendel's voice seems to echo in the quiet room. Vanyel's offer to help his love get the revenge for his brother's death seems to perk Tylendel up a bit, even if just a bit. It's that bit that makes all the difference to Vanyel.

_Hasta manana.   
Always be mine_

Tylendel slowly sliding in the bed beside Vanyel, taking the younger boy in his arms for the second time that night. Once for comfort, once for love. Vanyel feels, for once, the love he wanted all those years at home. It feels more wonderful than he imagined.

True, his face is still red from crying, and the embarasment of Tylendel finding him in the middle of a nightmare, but it doesn't seem to matter much. He feels like he belongs here......

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun._

And then, in a flash, Vanyel is watching Tylendel perch on the edge of the Tower, arms out to the side, ready to jump. As if in some brutal nightmare, he does jump, looking for one split second like he flies through the rainy night air. 

And then the fall to the ground. 

A scream.

And darkness.

_Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the one._

It couldn't be real. Vanyel runs through the rain, not caring where he goes. Tylendel's dead. Tylendel's dead. Tylendel's dead. Whatever god was up there just couldn't take someone away like that. Not from him. Not when Vanyel needs him the most.

And he keeps on running.

_Yes, I still remember  
Every whispered word._

Tylendel staring off at the gazebos in the distance, a sad smile on his face, and Vanyel coming up behind him, putting his hand on the blond's shoulder. "Something wrong?" he asks.

Tylendel sighs and lays his head back on Vanyel's chest. "Nothing. Just thinking." He sighs again, this time in resignation. "I was just wondering what it would be like for us to go over there someday...."

Vanyel follows his gaze to the gazebos, a few couples in some of them, all very close. Vanyel sighs lightly, then whisperes in Tylendel's ear. "I prefer it where it's more private."

Tylendel turns and flashes Vanyel one of his smiles. "Oh, do you now?"

_The touch of your skin giving life from within  
Like a love song that I'd heard_

Vanyel finishes the last chord on "My Lady's Eyes", and puts the lute down on the bed, looking up at last to see Tylendel's expression. The 'half-crippled amateur' had just given his first performance in a long time, and he is now half-fearful of his lover's reaction.

Tylendel looks thoughtful. "Vanyel..." he says slowly. "Vanyel, why do you say you can't play?"

Vanyel looks down. "My arm......" He can't finish. He is now sure the song wasn't what he hoped it would be.

Tylendel walks over and puts his arms around Vanyel. "Your arm has nothing to do with it, love." He leans close to Vanyel's face, their noses almost touching. "Thank you for playing for me." He kisses Vanyel softly on the lips.

_Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time  
Promises made, every memory save   
As reflections in my mind_

Tylendel lies in bed, pale, weak, looking like Death had finally come for him. No. Vanyel shakes aside those thoughts as fast as he could. Must stay positive. No matter how bad Tylendel looks. No matter how much that damned nose hurts him. He must stay positive, and hope that Tylendel gets better.

He sits on the very edge of the bed and takes Tylendel's limp hand, kissing it. "Please, 'Lendel. Can you wake up?" Knowing his words are futile, he continues anyway, talking himself asleep in the end.

_Hasta manana, always be mine  
Vive forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun.   
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the one._

And again, the lightning flash. The rain. The image of Tylendel leaping from the Tower and landing on the ground. Savil running to him, checking his pulse, then shaking her head. Vanyel screaming out loud, and it not making a difference. 

Tylendel is dead.

_But we're all alone now, was it just a dream?_

Vanyel continues to toss and turn. Even in his mind he can feel that Tylendel isn't there anymore. He's all alone. No one to care about him anymore. 

And his tormenting dreams just won't end.

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting.  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forevere for the moment  
Ever searching for the one._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Send feedback. This may be the one and only songfic I do.......... 

And this place needs a section for Mercedes Lackey stuff! 


End file.
